Fiendal Visits Home
"Fiendal Visits Home" was written March 15, 2015 during Season 4 of Battle of the Grounded Dungeon. Summary Full Text Part 1 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: 'Fiendal had packed his stuff and gotten permission from the king to go on this trip. He walked out of camp and set off in a north-east direction, angling himself straight to his village. Part 2 After a few days he reaches his destination, completely different from how he left it 4 years prior. Houses were on fire, everyone was screaming and crying and many people were dead. Fiendal ran through the village to his old house. and then he saw the cause of all the fire, his dad was drunk again and holding a sword out to a gronckle. Fiendal rushed to the gronckles rescue, hooked his dad’s coat and threw him away. Running to the gronckle he started to reassure it and pet it before it growled and looked away, straight to the drunkard. “whaat arre shu doin’ ‘ere sonny?” His dad slurred out, pointing the sword at him “im here for my sister!” Fiendal says pointing his hook at his dad “you’ll have to get past me!” his dad yells at him and stars running towards Fiendal. Fiendal jumps out of the way, but by pure accident catches his dads neck and slices it. leaving his dad dead by his causing. Fiendal stares coldly at the corpse and mutters under his breath “he deserved it” then entered his burning house. He pushed aside bits of wood and found his seven year old sister knocked out, just then a pile of wood collapsed onto him, and he found himself calling for help. with the gronckle he just saved gone there was nothing much he could do. when out of nowhere the weight was gone. He got up, grabbed his unconscious sister and ran out of the house, when he saw it. The dragon that had taken his hand, The very same whispering death, it turned its head. Almost looking apologetic then slowly moved towards Fiendal. he slowly put out his good hand to the beast, hoping that it was his chance to share a touch with a dragon. It hesitated, then nuzzled up against his hand. Fiendal looked at the dragon, amazed at how they had such an awful memory of each other they now share a good one. The Whispering death lowered itself and let Fiendal put his sister and then himself on the dragon. as it started flying, he started saying things to it and thanked it. Then went on to try and give the dragon a name. Part 3 A while off Fiendal trying to name his new friend had passed and his sister had woken up, he was getting tired of suggesting names that it didn’t like„ then his sister said “maybe ‘he’ doesn’t like the names you’ve given him because ‘he’ is a ‘she”. Fiendal stopped and asked the dragon if she was right, When it produced a sound of approval, They both started trying to give her names. she eventually settled on GroundHide, due to her brown scales. “easy girl” Fiendal says as he spots the camp, he then takes them down to the camp. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless